Dile al Sol
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: Mi primer one shoot Inspiración: Dile al Sol de La Oreja de Van Gogh Dejenme reviews si?


Konnichiwa! (Inner: ya vale¬¬) ok, ok! ¬¬ Aquí Maylu de new con un new fic Espero que os guste. Esta inspirado en la cancion "Dile al sol" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece al gran, ilustre el maravilloso! Kishimoto Sama! Te adoramos! xD Allá va!

Dile al Sol…

-¡Sasuke Kun! No te vayas…

El chico se giró . La miró con dulzura y cariño. A ella le pareció extraño.

-Sakura…lo siento.

Volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar. Ante él, el sombrío bosque que separaba a Konoha del resto de aldeas. Tras de sí, Sakura, una muchacha de cabellos rosas que le observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tal vez no debería irme 

La marca del cuello comenzó a doler, recordándole su misión. Avanzó hacia el bosque. Un momento antes de poner su pie en la fría tierra, unos brazos rodearon su cintura. Sentía gotas caer en su espalda. Eran las lágrimas de Sakura.

-Sasuke Kun…note vayas…

Él volvió a mirarla, esta vez sorprendido.

¿Por qué ella se empeñaba en quedarse junto a él? ¿Por qué no le dejaba cumplir su destino? No tenía respuesta a aquellas preguntas. Pero Sakura sí. Ella sabía perfectamente porque hacía todo aquello para retenerle junto a ella.

-Sakura, debo irme. Debo cumplir mi destino.

-El destino es para cobardes. Nosotros escribimos nuestro propio destino.

Sasuke sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Sakura se estremeció.

-Haces las mismas frases que Naruto. Espero que él te proteja el tiempo que yo esté fuera. Cuando vuelva, me gustaría encontrarte sana y salva. Sakura se separó de él.

-Entonces…¿volverás?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

- Si no muero en el intento 

-Te estaré esperando…aquí mismo.

Sakura se encaminó hacia su casa.

Sasuke la miró marcharse y su corazón dolió. Mucho más que nunca.

Corrió hacia ella.

-Sakura…

La agarró por un brazo, girándola y acercándola a él. Acercó sus labios a los de la sorprendida joven y la besó.

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Sakura era ya una joven de 14 años. No había olvidado al chico que la había besado por primera vez, dos años atrás. Cada tarde, se sentaba frente al bosque, esperándole. Pero él no llegaba.

Esa mañana del día fatídico, se levantó temprano. Había quedado con Kakashi y Naruto. Llegó alegre, como siempre. Nada perturbaba su sonrisa, aunque el chico al que amaba estuviera tan lejos de ella…o eso era lo que creía. Su alegría no iba a durar mucho más…

Naruto estaba apoyado en la barandilla del puente, con la cara entre las manos. Sakura le miró, extrañada. Naruto no se entristecía por cualquier cosa. Él alzó la vista y la vió, con los profundos ojos azules inundados de tristeza. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y trató de sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se veía triste y forzada.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

- Ahora te enterarás, Sakura Chan…

Ante ellos, un jounin de Konoha, con media cara tapada, apareció sin su habitual énfasis.

-Ha pasado algo muy grave, Sakura.

Ella volvió a mirar a Naruto. Tenía una expresión triste y parecía a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Sakura…-comenzó el jounin- no sé como decírtelo…Verás, Sasuke ha…

-¿Ha regresado?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde está?

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Naruto sollozar más fuerte y a Casi le dificultaban lo que tenía que decir.

-Sakura…Sasuke ha sido asesinado. Mientras regresaba a la aldea, una tropa de ninjas del sonido le atacaron. Tan sólo quedó esto.

Le tendió a la estupefacta Sakura un protector de la aldea de Konoha. Sakura se alejó e allí, necesitaba estar sola. Portaba en sus manos el último recuerdo de Sasuke. Lo único de él que sobrevivía. Lo último que él había perdido. A su camino, los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus flores. Ellos también lloraban la muerte el Uchiha.

Sakura se encaminó hacia el bosque, el último lugar donde había visto a Sasuke antes de…Todavía no podía creer que hubiera muerto…

Se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, frente al bosque y esperó.

Nadie la sacó de allí. Nadie podría curarle la profunda herida que tenía en su corazón. Naruto la acompañaba a veces en su espera pero se ponía realmente mal cada vez que l a veía con esa tristeza en los ojos. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Sakura le indicaba que se fuera con una de las sonrisas más tristes que el chico había visto nunca.

Sakura se iba poniendo cada vez más enferma. No comía ni dormía, simplemente esperaba. Y su espera dio resultado una fría noche de invierno…

El bosque estaba congelado. Los árboles caían con el peso de la nieve. Un joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros como la noche cerrada en la que se encontraba, caminaba descalzo sobre la fría nieve.

Vió, unos pasos por delante, las luces de su aldea.

- Mi aldea… .- pensó.

Caminó hacia el límite entre el bosque y la población. Encima de un árbol una joven, delgada y con inmensas ojeras, estaba sentada en la rama. La joven parecía enferma.

- Pobrecilla, ¿Quién será? 

El joven subió al árbol y se sentó a su lado. Cuando vió el cabello de la chica su corazón dio un vuelco. El que antaño fuera un cabello rosa lleno de vida ahora estaba mustio cuan rosa en invierno.

-Sakura…

Ella le miró. Pero le ignoró. Tan sólo era una ilusión como tantas otras. Pero, esta vez, siento cálido el abrazo del chico que la había dejado en ese mismo bosque, dos años atrás.

-Sasuke…-logró pronunciar.

El chico la abrazó más fuerte. Sabía lo mucho que ella había sufrido por su culpa. Ahora debía compensárselo…

Waaaaaa espero que les guste tanto como a mi Al final me quedó un poco como la canción de "En el muelle de San Blas" jeje. Dejenme reviews si?

Atte:

Maylu Uchiha


End file.
